


Invisible ~ Brohm

by ConfusedValkyrie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU-Casual Superpowers?, Everyone Just Has Some Sort Of Cool Ability, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedValkyrie/pseuds/ConfusedValkyrie
Summary: Ryan has the power to turn invisible, and he never drops it. No one knows what he looks like. He's also Bryce's best friend, and they trust each other before anyone else. After knowing each other for a few years, what happens when Bryce is drawn to Ryan in a new way?





	Invisible ~ Brohm

**Author's Note:**

> Took a little break from my book to write this because I've wanted to for a while now. The next chapter of that should be out in the next day or two. I hope you enjoy this one shot in the meantime!

Bryce was bored. His teacher was going on and on about something he already understood. Yeah, there were kids that needed that extra explanation, but that didn't mean Bryce couldn't get bored. He started to swirl the water in his bottle around to give himself something to do. Normally, that wouldn't be something worth noticing, but Bryce was a hydrokinetic; he could manipulate water. The water swirled faster and faster until he had a miniature whirlpool in a bottle.

Bryce's friend Jonathan was sitting next to him, and had noticed Bryce's water bottle shenanigans. Noticing his friend's smile, Bryce decided to kick it up a notch. He made the water float up and make little shapes in the bottle, including a star, a happy face, and much to Jon's delight, a little bear's head.

After a few more minutes of this, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Bryce and Jon rushed to meet their other friends at their usual place, by a large maple tree. No one knew how it got there, so people stayed away from it. There were only a few people with plant based abilities in town, and none of them were strong enough to grow a maple where it doesn't belong. Bryce and his friends met there so they would be guaranteed some time to themselves.

It didn't take very long to get there, and when the two boys arrived, they saw that their friend Luke had beaten them there. A pyrokinetic, he was playing with a tiny flame, making it dance from finger to finger.

"You guys are so slow, you know that?" he chided as the others ran towards him.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Bryce responded with an eyeroll. "Your last class is way closer to the door, it's an unfair advantage."

Jon nodded and joined in on the conversation. "Yeah, ya cheater! But it doesn't really matter. We're still best bros." He put his hand up for a high five. But before Luke could give him one, Jon seemed to disappear. His somewhat crazy sounding laugh was heard from a shadow on the maple tree. Jon was a shadow mimic, able to become a shadow at will. This was one of his favourite uses of his ability.

"Now who's too slow?" he jeered, reverting to his normal form. He leaned against the maple and continued his laughter.

"Godammit Jon!" Luke fumed, he had a temper as firey as his ability sometimes, but he could never stay mad at his friends for long. He soon dissolved into laughter with the others.

"Honestly," Bryce chimed in between giggles. "I don't know what else you expected."

"Getting the party started without me?" a voice inquired. The boys turned to see what appeared to be a floating grey bandanna.

"Ryan!" Bryce called excitedly. "I was wondering when you'd show up!"

Ryan was an invisible, which was a rare ability to begin with, but he was special even ignoring that. The only other two invisibles in town could only hold their invisibility for an hour or two, which was pretty average. Ryan was the most powerful invisible the town had ever seen; he never needed to drop his invisibility. Only his parents knew what he looked like, and although people respected his wishes, rumors were always present. But they didn't seem to bug Ryan, and he took easily to his bandanna, which was required for teachers and such to keep track of him.

Bryce was always happy to "see" Ryan, they were best friends and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Ryan never told Bryce why he kept his invisibilty up, and Bryce never pressed.

"How are you man?" Luke asked the newcomer. "I haven't talked to you all day!"

"I've been great!" Ryan replied brightly. The others could practically hear the smile in his voice. "We had a sub in English and he was so nice!" The bandanna tilted slightly and his tone became a bit worried. "Luke, don't you and Jon have soccer practice today?"

"Shit!" Jon cursed, standing up straight. "We're gonna be late! Come on!" He grabbed Luke by the arm and took off.

"Jon, I can run on my own!" was all Bryce and Ryan heard as their friends sped away.

Watching them run, Bryce chuckled before turning back to face Ryan. "Since when do they ever remember?"

"I'm surprised they haven't actually been late yet." Ryan said before letting out a small chuckle of his own.

Bryce couldn't help the faint blush that crept onto his face, he was starting to get butterflies whenever he was alone with Ryan. He was drawn to him when they first met, because of the mysteries and rumors surrounding Ryan. But recently, that feeling had started to change.

"Wanna go to the spring?" Bryce asked before their silence could get awkward.

"Of course!" Ryan answered. "I was hoping we could have one of our little talks."

The spring was pretty close to the maple tree, and Bryce and Ryan went there whenever they wanted to talk about stuff. It was a small, cool spring with some rocks near the edge that were perfect for sitting on. When they arrived, Bryce reached out with his ability and swirled the water slightly. Clean and fresh as always. Hydrokinetics were usually sensitive to the purity of water; clean water was perfect to work with, and felt great. Dirty and stagnant water was always difficult and unpleasant to use.

The boys sat down on the rocks and enjoyed the scenery for a bit before Ryan spoke.

"Bryce?"

"Yeah?" The guy in question answered, staring at the water with a feeling of peace.

"I've got something to tell you." Ryan sounded... nervous? Bryce looked towards his friend in concern and his mouth dropped open.

Next to him, instead of a seemingly floating bandanna, was a guy slightly shorter than him, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. He had a large birthmark from his hairline to his cheekbones in the shape of the omega symbol. It was Ryan! He was actually visible for once! Bryce couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ryan," Bryce managed to get out. "Is this why?" He gingerly touched Ryan's forehead.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea if you saw me before I say what I need to say." There was a faint blush on his face.

Bryce smiled warmly. "I'm happy you trust me enough to let me see you, but why did you stay invisible? It's just a birthmark."

Ryan let out a nervous laugh before continuing. "I'm glad you think that, Bryce." A soft sigh escaped his lips. "But not everyone would think that way. It's different, and sometimes that's all people see."

Putting an arm around Ryan, Bryce took a deep breath. "Well, those people don't like you the way I do." He then utterly failed to contain a blush.

"W-wait," Ryan stammered. "Like, more than friends?"

"Yeah..." Bryce replied shyly. He was a bit worried now, what if Ryan didn't swing that way? Or just didn't like him that way? Well, too late to take it back now.

"Good," Ryan said quietly. "That means I can do this." He planted a gentle kiss on Bryce's cheek, causing the blond's face to burn like the fire Luke often tried to juggle.

Bryce reached out with his ability again, this time making some of the water float up and take up the shape of a heart. "Love you Ryan."

"Love you too."

The two sat at the spring and talked and laughed until sundown, simply enjoying each other's company. When they went their separate ways, it was with a huge grin on both of their faces.


End file.
